


The Veiled King - 100 Questions

by Nikki Bella (Siyah_Kedi)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyah_Kedi/pseuds/Nikki%20Bella
Summary: Asked my main characters 100 questions about themselves.





	1. Thierry

###  **Part 1: The Basics**

 

  * ****What is your full name?****



 

Thierry Noel Locke

 

  * ****Where and when were you born?****



 

I thought I was born in Boston, Massachusetts in 1998, but apparently not. 

 

  * ****Who are/were your parents? (Know their names, occupations, personalities, etc.)****



 

Only my mom and me. Her name is Lady Locke, and she works in marketing.

 

  * ****Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like?****



 

Just found out I have a brother. I know nothing about him. 

 

  * ****Where do you live now, and with whom? Describe the place and the person/people.****



 

Got lost in the realms, with Circenn. We're trying to get back to the Veiled Kingdom. 

 

  * ****What is your occupation?****



 

I used to work in a used video game store. Now I'm apparently the heir to a kingdom. Prince, I guess?

 

  * ****Write a full physical description of yourself. You might want to consider factors such as: height, weight, race, hair and eye color, style of dress, and any tattoos, scars, or distinguishing marks.****



 

I'm 5’7”, and I look Asian. About 120lbs, black hair and green eyes, I liked to wear band shirts and jeans but now I'm wearing some fantasy-novel Ren faire garb.

 

  * ****To which social class do you belong?****



 

Mom and me were poor most of my life, but once she settled down and got a good job, I'd say solidly middle class now. Um. Wait, I'm a prince, so… upper class? 

 

  * ****Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses?****



 

Broke my ankle once doing a sick trick on my skateboard, mom chewed me out because I “could have broken my neck.” Sometimes it hurts even though it's been healed for years. 

 

  * ****Are you right- or left-handed?****



 

Right handed.

 

  * ****What does your voice sound like?****



 

Sexy. 

 

  * ****What words and/or phrases do you use very frequently?****



 

Lately I've been teasing Circenn by saying “naked” a lot because he's adorable when he blushes. Don't really have a catch phrase yet. 

 

  * ****What do you have in your pockets?****



 

This is a LotR reference isn't it? Lint, half a stick of gum, and a quarter that got ran over a bunch of times. 

 

  * ****Do you have any quirks, strange mannerisms, annoying habits, or other defining characteristics?****



 

Annoying the shit out of Circenn is my favorite new hobby. Doesn't matter how I do it. Making him mad just makes him cuter, although I kinda wish he'd stop threatening to kill me. 

###  **Part 2: Growing Up**

 

  * ****How would you describe your childhood in general?****



 

Hectic? We were always on the move. I only found out why a few days ago.

 

  * ****What is your earliest memory?****



 

This really shitty apartment my mom got when I was maybe five or six. It was in the basement and it was only two rooms, a living room/bedroom and a bathroom. The kitchen, our bed, our closet, everything was in that one room. I hated it.  

 

  * ****How much schooling have you had?****



 

Associates degree in video game design. I was gonna go back and get my bachelor's, maybe even a master's, but...

 

  * ****Did you enjoy school?****



 

Nah. 

 

  * ****Where did you learn most of your skills and other abilities?****



 

My mom taught me everything I know. Most of my magic is geared towards keeping myself safe, and Circenn thinks it's basically useless, but even he admits that I'm pretty strong with it and all I need is some more training to focus my strength.

 

  * ****While growing up, did you have any role models? If so, describe them.****



 

My mom again. She's strong and powerful, and smart. I miss her a lot. 

 

  * ****While growing up, how did you get along with the other members of your family?****



 

Yeah, mostly. I had a teenage rebellion of course, but when it was just me and my mom, moving around a lot, she was all I had. 

 

  * ****As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?****



 

In order: an actor, an astronaut, a magician, a a gay porn star, a YouTuber, and a video game designer. 

 

  * ****As a child, what were your favorite activities?****



 

Video games, skateboarding, practicing magic. 

 

  * ****As a child, what kinds of personality traits did you display?****



 

I was an angel from the very first. Stop laughing, Circenn! I may never have known why me and Mom were running, or from what, but she was all I had! Of course I was well-behaved and kinda shy.

 

  * ****As a child, were you popular? Who were your friends, and what were they like?****



 

As a kid, no. I moved too much to make friends. Once I got into high school and we stopped moving around as often, I was popular with my friends, but I wasn't homecoming king or anything. Too gay for that. 

 

  * ****When and with whom was your first kiss?****



 

First girl kiss was Lizzie Bennet (seriously, her mother was a huge Austen fan and took the opportunity when she saw it) but it was...weird. I didn't like her much, but it was a dare, I was in sixth grade, and I didn't know I was gay yet so…

First boy kiss was ninth grade homecoming dance with my date, Daniel Potter. I ended up giving him my first hand job, first blow job, and my v-card. 

 

  * ****Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity?****



 

Nope. Daniel Potter, 10th grade. I was 15 and horny as hell. He broke up with me afterwards, though, so it kinda sucked. 

 

  * ****If you are a supernatural being (i.e. mage, werewolf, vampire), tell the story of how you became what you are or first learned of your own abilities. If you are just a normal human, describe any influences in your past that led you to do the things you do today.****



 

Eh. My mom started teaching me to use magic when I was like...five. back then it was just little things like making a light only she could see, or a spell to find my way home. I know more now, but it's all based on keeping myself safe. Shields, persuasion, things like that. 

###  **Part 3: Past Influences**

 

  * ****What do you consider the most important event of your life so far?****



 

Definitely gotta be when I thought I was going to die because some fairy guy came into my room and attacked me while I was having sex and then my mom died right after telling me about her past. 

 

  * ****Who has had the most influence on you?****



 

My mom. 

 

  * ****What do you consider your greatest achievement?****



 

It hasn't happened yet. It'll either be sleeping with Circenn or becoming king.

 

  * ****What is your greatest regret?****



 

I never knew why my mom did the things she did until it was literally too late. 

 

  * ****What is the most evil thing you have ever done?****



 

“Accidentally” flashed Circenn while I was taking a leak the other day. 

 

  * ****Do you have a criminal record of any kind?****



 

Nope.

 

  * ****When was the time you were the most frightened?****



 

When my mom was attacked by the beast while Circenn was dragging me through some magical doorway and I couldn't do anything to help her. 

 

  * ****What is the most embarrassing thing ever to happen to you?****



 

Definitely gotta go with Circenn walking in on me having sex with Cory, Jesus fuck. 

 

  * ****If you could change one thing from your past, what would it be, and why?****



 

I'd want my mom to be happy.

 

  * ****What is your best memory?****



 

Learning magic for the first time. 

 

  * ****What is your worst memory?****



 

Losing my mom. How many times are you gonna ask something like this?

###  **Part 4: Beliefs And Opinions**

 

  * ****Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic?****



 

Eternally optimistic. 

 

  * ****What is your greatest fear?****



 

Wow this got deep all of a sudden. Dying alone. 

 

  * ****What are your religious views?****



 

I'm a sex God, what else do I need to say? Shut up Circenn. 

 

  * ****What are your political views?****



 

Stay the hell out of my business and I'll stay the hell out of yours.

 

  * ****What are your views on sex?****



 

Want it need it love it. 

 

  * ****Are you able to kill? Under what circumstances do you find killing to be acceptable or unacceptable?****



 

I don't even like killing bugs. Sometimes there's no other choice though.

 

  * ****In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do?****



 

Jeez. I can't think of anything. 

 

  * ****Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?****



 

Of course! Circenn is my one beloved! Ow! I've seen The Princess Bride like thirty times, of course I believe in love. 

 

  * ****What do you believe makes a successful life?****



 

Coming to the end of it and having memories and stories instead of just things. 

 

  * ****How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings (i.e. do you hide your true self from others, and in what way)?****



 

I'm not at liberty to disclose that information. Just kidding, I've always been honest. 

 

  * ****Do you have any biases or prejudices?****



 

I definitely prefer guys over girls. 

 

  * ****Is there anything you absolutely refuse to do under any circumstances? Why do you refuse to do it?****



 

I don't think I could ever sleep with a woman, even if my life literally depended on it. I just wouldn't be able to get it up. 

 

  * ****Who or what, if anything, would you die for (or otherwise go to extremes for)?****



 

Love. Family. 

###  **Part 5: Relationships With Others**

 

  * ****In general, how do you treat others (politely, rudely, by keeping them at a distance, etc.)? Does your treatment of them change depending on how well you know them, and if so, how?****



 

I've been told I'm a terrible flirt. I've lost boyfriends over it, because they think I'm cheating on them. I'm strictly a one-at-a-time guy though. 

 

  * ****Who is the most important person in your life, and why?****



 

Mom. Circenn. Mom because she's always been there for me, and Circenn because he's here for me now. 

 

  * ****Who is the person you respect the most, and why?****



 

Mom again. She made my life good even though it was weird. 

 

  * ****Who are your friends? Do you have a best friend? Describe these people.****



 

I'll deny this if you tell him, but I think Circenn is my best friend. Cory, Daniel (even though he broke up with me in high school, we went to the same college and stayed friends) Amelia, and Circenn are my friends now. 

 

  * ****Do you have a spouse or significant other? If so, describe this person.****



 

Nope. Circenn said I'll have to get married when I'm king, because a king needs a partner, but never specified that it had to be a woman. Maybe Circenn will marry me. That was a joke! 

 

  * ****Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened.****



 

I'm always in love. Ever since Daniel helped me realize my girlfriends were leaving me because I was gay and didn't know it, there's always been one or two people I've been head over heels for. 

 

  * ****What do you look for in a potential lover?****



 

A dick. Just kidding, I like someone who looks good, who can make me laugh, and who knows what to do with it. 

 

  * ****How close are you to your family?****



 

Very. Or at least...I was. 

 

  * ****Have you started your own family? If so, describe them. If not, do you want to? Why or why not?****



 

No.

 

  * ****Who would you turn to if you were in desperate need of help?****



 

… I don't have anyone except Circenn. 

 

  * ****Do you trust anyone to protect you? Who, and why?****



 

Circenn has been trying to protect me from the moment he broke into my house. I thought I was going to die laughing when he said he attacked Cory because he thought Cory was hurting me. 

 

  * ****If you died or went missing, who would miss you?****



 

Circenn, probably. Maybe. Cory.

 

  * ****Who is the person you despise the most, and why?****



 

The Beast. He killed my mom. 

 

  * ****Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict?****



 

I'll  _ argue _ till we're both blue, but I don't like actual conflict. 

 

  * ****Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations?****



 

Not usually. Guess I'll have to work on that. 

 

  * ****Do you like interacting with large groups of people? Why or why not?****



 

Oh yeah. They're easier than one on one. 

 

  * ****Do you care what others think of you?****



 

Not so much. 

###  **Part 6: Likes And Dislikes**

 

  * ****What is/are your favorite hobbies and pastimes?****



 

I'm pretty fucking sure I already answered this? Video games and sex. 

 

  * ****What is your most treasured possession?****



 

My memory.

 

  * ****What is your favorite color?****



 

Silver.

 

  * ****What is your favorite food?****



 

Chicken. Any kind any way. 

 

  * ****What, if anything, do you like to read?****



 

I will end you if you tell  _ anyone _ , but sometimes I read historical romance novels. 

 

  * ****What is your idea of good entertainment (consider music, movies, art, etc.)?****



 

This is way too open ended. We'll be here all night. 

 

  * ****Do you smoke, drink, or use drugs? If so, why? Do you want to quit?****



 

Never saw a need. 

 

  * ****How do you spend a typical Saturday night?****



 

Playing overwatch with Daniel, Cory, and Amelia. 

 

  * ****What makes you laugh?****



 

Circenn. 

 

  * ****What, if anything, shocks or offends you?****



 

Nothing…? 

 

  * ****What would you do if you had insomnia and had to find something to do to amuse yourself?****



 

Jerk off, play overwatch, 

 

  * ****How do you deal with stress?****



 

Jerk off, play overwatch.

 

  * ****Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan?****



 

Plans hold you back!

 

  * ****What are your pet peeves?****



 

Prudishness. Racism. Homophobia.

###  **Part 7: Self Images And Etc.**

 

  * ****Describe the routine of a normal day for you. How do you feel when this routine is disrupted?****



 

Get up, play overwatch, go to work if I'm scheduled, see Cory, come home with or without him, play overwatch again, go to bed. Lately it's been get up, tease Circenn, look for the gate, and go through. I roll with interruptions, for the most part. 

 

  * ****What is your greatest strength as a person?****



 

I can love anyone. 

 

  * ****What is your greatest weakness?****



 

I can love anyone. 

 

  * ****If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?****



 

I'd like long hair like Circenn. Mostly, I'm happy with how I am. 

 

  * ****Are you generally introverted or extroverted?****



 

Extrovert for sure. 

 

  * ****Are you generally organized or messy?****



 

I like an organized mess. 

 

  * ****Name three things you consider yourself to be very good at, and three things you consider yourself to be very bad at.****



 

Good at seducing people, playing video games, and magic. Bad at letting go of grudges, remembering where I put things, and drawing.

 

  * ****Do you like yourself?****



 

Why wouldn't I?

 

  * ****What are your reasons for being an adventurer (or doing the strange and heroic things that RPG characters do)? Are your real reasons for doing this different than the ones you tell people in public? (If so, detail both sets of reasons...)****



 

I was kidnapped. I don't have a choice but to go adventuring. I also want revenge.

 

  * ****What goal do you most want to accomplish in your lifetime?****



 

I want to find a nice guy and settle down, get revenge for my mother's death, and live a good life. 

 

  * ****Where do you see yourself in 5 years?****



 

I guess I'll be king...

 

  * ****If you could choose, how would you want to die?****



 

Peacefully in my sleep at a very old age. 

 

  * ****If you knew you were going to die in 24 hours, name three things you would do in the time you had left.****



 

Kiss Circenn, get fucked, and find a way to die laughing.

 

  * ****What is the one thing for which you would most like to be remembered after your death?****



 

Being a good person.

 

  * ****What three words best describe your personality?****



 

Flirty, wicked, and cheerful. 

 

  * ****What three words would others probably use to describe you?****



 

Promiscuous, daring, and brave 

 

  * ****If you could, what advice would you, the player, give to your character? (You might even want to speak as if he or she were sitting right here in front of you, and use proper tone so he or she might heed your advice...)****



 

Beware of who you fall in love with. 


	2. Circenn

###  **Part 1: The Basics**

 

  * ****What is your full name?****



 

Circenn Leander Lochly.

 

  * ****Where and when were you born?****



 

The Veiled Kingdom, 150 years ago.

 

  * ****Who are/were your parents? (Know their names, occupations, personalities, etc.)****



 

Never knew my mother or father. I was raised in an orphan house, until I joined the royal guard.

 

  * ****Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like?****



 

No.

 

  * ****Where do you live now, and with whom? Describe the place and the person/people.****



 

In the guard barracks of the Veiled Kingdom, with my fellow royal guards.

 

  * ****What is your occupation?****



 

Guardian of the royal house. 

 

  * ****Write a full physical description of yourself. You might want to consider factors such as: height, weight, race, hair and eye color, style of dress, and any tattoos, scars, or distinguishing marks.****



 

I am 5’10” tall, weigh 130 pounds, and have long black hair decorated with beads. My eyes are silver because I have been steeped in magic all my life. 

 

  * ****To which social class do you belong?****



 

Nobility.

 

  * ****Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses?****



 

I do not.

 

  * ****Are you right- or left-handed?****



 

Left-handed, primarily, although I can use my sword in either hand. 

 

  * ****What does your voice sound like?****



 

It sounds like my voice. I do not understand the question. 

 

  * ****What words and/or phrases do you use very frequently?****



 

“Thierry, don't. Stop. Enough of that. Quit it.” He is a trial to me. 

 

  * ****What do you have in your pockets?****



 

Gold sovereigns, and a small metal object I took from Thierry’s house.

 

  * ****Do you have any quirks, strange mannerisms, annoying habits, or other defining characteristics?****



 

Thierry is forever teasing me about the lack of abbreviations in my speech. 

###  **Part 2: Growing Up**

 

  * ****How would you describe your childhood in general?****



 

It was good. I enjoyed my lessons and never thought about my lack of family until Prince Josselin took me in. 

 

  * ****What is your earliest memory?****



 

It comes back in dreams sometimes, so I cannot say whether it is real or not, but I have a memory-dream of a woman screaming, and a man's voice telling her to take 'him’ and flee. Then a lot of loud noise and fire. I think perhaps my parents died badly. 

 

  * ****How much schooling have you had?****



 

A full course in all social subjects, swordplay, magic, and history.

 

  * ****Did you enjoy school?****



 

No.

 

  * ****Where did you learn most of your skills and other abilities?****



 

Josselin was my mentor. 

 

  * ****While growing up, did you have any role models? If so, describe them.****



 

Prince Josselin. He took me in and trained me as a royal guard himself. 

 

  * ****While growing up, how did you get along with the other members of your family?****



 

Quite well. 

 

  * ****As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?****



 

I always knew I would go to the guards.

 

  * ****As a child, what were your favorite activities?****



 

Swordplay and language studies.

 

  * ****As a child, what kinds of personality traits did you display?****



 

I was quiet and well-behaved. 

 

  * ****As a child, were you popular? Who were your friends, and what were they like?****



 

I was not popular, but I never lacked friends. They were orphans and trainees, like myself. 

 

  * ****When and with whom was your first kiss?****



 

I have never kissed anyone.

 

  * ****Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity?****



 

I am a virgin. 

 

  * ****If you are a supernatural being (i.e. mage, werewolf, vampire), tell the story of how you became what you are or first learned of your own abilities. If you are just a normal human, describe any influences in your past that led you to do the things you do today.****



 

As a child, I was tested for magical ability and proved to be the most powerful of all the students. I was immediately put into classes to hone my abilities.

###  **Part 3: Past Influences**

 

  * ****What do you consider the most important event of your life so far?****



 

Being sent to retrieve the missing Prince on behalf of the dowager queen.

 

  * ****Who has had the most influence on you?****



 

Josselin. Thierry is proving to be a bad influence on me now, however. 

 

  * ****What do you consider your greatest achievement?****



 

Becoming a royal guard at the age of 25. I was still considered a child, and was the youngest ever accepted into training. 

 

  * ****What is your greatest regret?****



 

Miss Lady, the greatest love of Josselin's life, was killed before my eyes and I could do nothing to save her. I managed to get her son, the Prince's heir, to safety, but Josselin will be devastated when he learns of his beloved’s fate.

 

  * ****What is the most evil thing you have ever done?****



 

I once filched a pie before it was cool from the royal kitchens. I shared with my fellow guards, and we burned our tongues on it. 

 

  * ****Do you have a criminal record of any kind?****



 

Absolutely not. 

 

  * ****When was the time you were the most frightened?****



 

Thierry is trying to turn my hair grey. It seems he throws himself at the world and simply trusts that something will catch him. Before that, it was the moment Miss Lady perished. I thought that the Beast was simply a legend.

 

  * ****What is the most embarrassing thing ever to happen to you?****



 

Walking in on Thierry having sex with his boyfriend and thinking he was being attacked.

 

  * ****If you could change one thing from your past, what would it be, and why?****



 

I would not spend so much time talking with Miss Lady, and would instead bring both her and Thierry through the doorway with me to safety. 

 

  * ****What is your best memory?****



 

Accepting my position as captain of the royal guard.

 

  * ****What is your worst memory?****



 

Miss Lady dying in front of my eyes. 

###  **Part 4: Beliefs And Opinions**

 

  * ****Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic?****



 

Thierry is telling me I am the most pessimistic person he has ever known. I simply like to be prepared.

 

  * ****What is your greatest fear?****



 

Failing in my duties. 

 

  * ****What are your religious views?****



 

I revere the Weaver, as does everyone.

 

  * ****What are your political views?****



 

I do not understand this question.

 

  * ****What are your views on sex?****



 

Thierry is laughing himself sick at the moment. I see no reason for sex unless one is attempting to procreate. It is a waste of time and causes undue emotional trauma. 

 

  * ****Are you able to kill? Under what circumstances do you find killing to be acceptable or unacceptable?****



 

Of course. Killing to protect is acceptable; killing for the joy of it is not. 

 

  * ****In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do?****



 

Take a life unnecessarily.

 

  * ****Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?****



 

No.

 

  * ****What do you believe makes a successful life?****



 

Being good at what one chooses to do. 

 

  * ****How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings (i.e. do you hide your true self from others, and in what way)?****



 

I am honest with myself, but my emotions, thoughts, and feelings are my own business. 

 

  * ****Do you have any biases or prejudices?****



 

No…?

 

  * ****Is there anything you absolutely refuse to do under any circumstances? Why do you refuse to do it?****



 

I cannot think of anything. 

 

  * ****Who or what, if anything, would you die for (or otherwise go to extremes for)?****



 

The royal family. 

###  **Part 5: Relationships With Others**

 

  * ****In general, how do you treat others (politely, rudely, by keeping them at a distance, etc.)? Does your treatment of them change depending on how well you know them, and if so, how?****



 

I treat others with kind distance - Thierry is laughing at me now, saying I am a rude bastard, but who is the one making snide comments? - and I do not believe my attentions change if I know someone better than others. 

 

  * ****Who is the most important person in your life, and why?****



 

Prince Josselin, because he is like a father to me. Thierry, because it is my duty to protect him and see him safely home. 

 

  * ****Who is the person you respect the most, and why?****



 

Prince Josselin. 

 

  * ****Who are your friends? Do you have a best friend? Describe these people.****



 

I have friends among the guards, and Josselin was like a friend for a while. 

 

  * ****Do you have a spouse or significant other? If so, describe this person.****



 

I do not have time for petty romance.

 

  * ****Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened.****



 

No.

 

  * ****What do you look for in a potential lover?****



 

I do not look for potential lovers.

 

  * ****How close are you to your family?****



 

Quite close to Josselin. 

 

  * ****Have you started your own family? If so, describe them. If not, do you want to? Why or why not?****



 

No. No. As a guard, I must be prepared to lay down my life in defence of the royal family, and it would be unkind and unfair to a family of my own for me to desert them in such a manner. 

 

  * ****Who would you turn to if you were in desperate need of help?****



 

Josselin. 

 

  * ****Do you trust anyone to protect you? Who, and why?****



 

Josselin again. Thierry, perhaps. 

 

  * ****If you died or went missing, who would miss you?****



 

Josselin, my mates in the guard, perhaps Thierry. 

 

  * ****Who is the person you despise the most, and why?****



 

Often it is Thierry. He is senseless and annoying, but fearless and daring. 

 

  * ****Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict?****



 

I will argue if necessary. Thierry is laughing at me again. He claims I do nothing but argue. With him, perhaps, because he is senseless and rude. 

 

  * ****Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations?****



 

No. My role is to protect and defend. 

 

  * ****Do you like interacting with large groups of people? Why or why not?****



 

No. The larger the group, the more chance of danger.

 

  * ****Do you care what others think of you?****



 

No. 

###  **Part 6: Likes And Dislikes**

 

  * ****What is/are your favorite hobbies and pastimes?****



 

Practicing at my sword and magic. 

 

  * ****What is your most treasured possession?****



 

The sword given to me by Josselin.

 

  * ****What is your favorite color?****



 

I do not have one. 

 

  * ****What is your favorite food?****



 

Tiksal, a sweet dessert from the Veiled Kingdom.

 

  * ****What, if anything, do you like to read?****



 

I rarely have time to read. 

 

  * ****What is your idea of good entertainment (consider music, movies, art, etc.)?****



 

Improving my swordplay.

 

  * ****Do you smoke, drink, or use drugs? If so, why? Do you want to quit?****



 

I do not understand _ drugs. _ I do not take any intoxicants into my body. 

 

  * ****How do you spend a typical Saturday night?****



 

On guard or training. 

 

  * ****What makes you laugh?****



 

Not much. Thierry, sometimes. 

 

  * ****What, if anything, shocks or offends you?****



 

Thierry's openly sexual behavior.

 

  * ****What would you do if you had insomnia and had to find something to do to amuse yourself?****



 

I would practice.

 

  * ****How do you deal with stress?****



 

Practicing.

 

  * ****Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan?****



 

Spontaneity leads to disaster.

 

  * ****What are your pet peeves?****



 

Thierry defines this as something that irritates one. In that case, Thierry is one of my pet peeves. 

###  **Part 7: Self Images And Etc.**

 

  * ****Describe the routine of a normal day for you. How do you feel when this routine is disrupted?****



 

I wake up and practice, before getting my orders for the day. I fulfill any incomplete missions, and then begin my new assignments. At the end of the day, I report to my commander and return to the barracks for rest. My routine has never been disrupted until Thierry came into my life. He is anathema to routine. 

 

  * ****What is your greatest strength as a person?****



 

I..do not actually know.

 

  * ****What is your greatest weakness?****



 

I still do not know. 

 

  * ****If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?****



 

I would like to not show my emotions on my face quite so much. Thierry seems able to read me with ease. 

 

  * ****Are you generally introverted or extroverted?****



 

Introverted, I believe. I prefer to be myself. 

 

  * ****Are you generally organized or messy?****



 

Organization is key to a happy life. 

 

  * ****Name three things you consider yourself to be very good at, and three things you consider yourself to be very bad at.****



 

I am good at swordplay, magic, and fulfilling my duties. I am bad at speaking to people, learning unfamiliar languages, and relating to others.

 

  * ****Do you like yourself?****



 

Yes.

 

  * ****What are your reasons for being an adventurer (or doing the strange and heroic things that RPG characters do)? Are your real reasons for doing this different than the ones you tell people in public? (If so, detail both sets of reasons...)****



 

It is my destiny. I am happy to be a guardian, and would not change if it was offered to me. 

 

  * ****What goal do you most want to accomplish in your lifetime?****



 

To see Thierry take his place as king.

 

  * ****Where do you see yourself in 5 years?****



 

Still guarding the royal family at Thierry's side. 

 

  * ****If you could choose, how would you want to die?****



 

In defense of the family. 

 

  * ****If you knew you were going to die in 24 hours, name three things you would do in the time you had left.****



 

Ensure my position was covered, my affairs were in order, and that I was somewhere beautiful.

 

  * ****What is the one thing for which you would most like to be remembered after your death?****



 

I would like to leave some kind of legacy behind me. Bravery, valor, or something similar.

 

  * ****What three words best describe your personality?****



 

Honest, faithful, and stubborn.

 

  * ****What three words would others probably use to describe you?****



 

Thierry says “stuck up, stick in the mud, and prude.” I feel like they are not complimentary statements. 

 

  * ****If you could, what advice would you, the player, give to your character? (You might even want to speak as if he or she were sitting right here in front of you, and use proper tone so he or she might heed your advice...)****



 

Take chances and risks. It'll be worth it. 


End file.
